Melisandre (powieść)
Melisandre lub Melisandre z Asshai – Władczyni Cieni z odległego kraju, miasta Asshai, działająca w służbie króla Stannisa Baratheona. Jest również kapłanką Pana Światła, Czerwonego Boga – R'hllora. Została sprzedana do niewoli jako dziecko. Kiedyś jej imię brzmiało Melony. Melisandre jest również narratorką w Tańcu ze Smokami. Historia Ostatecznym celem Melisandre jest zapewnić zwycięstwo R'hllora nad Panem Ciemności, Wielkim Innym, którego powrót rozpocznie długotrwałą i ciężką zimę. Kapłanka ma zdolność widzenia przyszłości w ogniu i stwierdziła, że Stannis Baratheon jest odrodzonym Azor Ahai, człowiekiem, który według proroctwa ma zwyciężyć Innych. W tym celu musi on zostać królem Westeros. Starcie królów Melisandre przybywa na Smoczą Skałę, bo wierzy, że Stannis Baratheon, to odrodzony Azor Ahai, który pokona Wielkiego Innego, wroga jej boga. Nawraca żonę Stannisa, lady Selyse Florent oraz kilku innych członków dworu Stannisa z Wiary w Siedmiu na jej czerwonego boga. Measter Stannisa, Cressen, boi się jej wpływu i nienaturalnych mocy. Próbuje ją otruć, ale nieskutecznie. Gdy Stannis widzi, jak Melisandre udaje się uniknąć otrucia, zostaje przekonany i przyjmuje wiarę w czerwonego boga. Pali wszystkie posągi Wiary w Siedmiu, jakie znajdują się na Smoczej Skale. Mimo tego, jest mniej gorliwym wyznawcą, niż jego żona i niektórzy z jego dworu. Melisandre ogłasza, że Stannis to odrodzony Azor Ahai i każe mu wyjąć płonący miecz, którego nazywa legendarnym Światłonoścą. Brat Stannisa, Renly Baratheon również żąda prawa do tronu. Dysponuje on wielką armią, dlatego Stannis decyduje się na oblężenie pradawnej siedziby swojego rodu Końca Burzy. By przeważyć szale zwycięstwa, Melisandre przywołuje zabójcy cienia, którego wykorzystuje do zabicia Renly’ego, gdy ten nie chce odstąpić starszemu bratu prawa do korony. Nawet po śmierci Renly’ego ludzie lojalni wobec niego bronią Końca Burzy w jego imieniu. Ser Cortnay Penrose, który dowodzi obroną zamku, nie chce się poddać. Wtedy Melisandre każe Davosowi popłynąć z nią pod fortecę. Tam rodzi kolejnego zabójcę cienia, który ma zabić Penrose’a. Potem Melisandre wraca na Smoczą Skałę i nie uczestniczy w Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem. Nie chce, by mówiono, że Stannis wygrał koronę za pomocą czarów. Nawałnica mieczy Po nieudanym ataku na Królewską Przystań, Stannis wraca na Smoczą Skałę. Tam Davos obmyśla plan zabicia Melisandre, wierząc, że to ona odpowiada za porażkę nad Czarnym Nurtem. Melisandre twierdzi, że dowiedziała się o jego planie z płomieni. Davos zostaje aresztowany. Melisandre prosi Stannisa, by wydał jej Edrica Storma, bękarta Roberta Baratheona, gdyż w królewskiej krwi jest moc. Storma można złożyć w ofierze, by „obudzić kamiennego smoka”. Stannis odmawia, jednak Melisandre udaje się upuścić Edricowi trochę krwi za pomocą pijawek. Stannis wrzuca pijawki do ognia wymieniając imiona „trzech fałszywych królów”: Balona Greyjoya, Robba Starka i Joffreya Baratheona. Z czasem wszyscy z nich zginą. Stannis wyrusza ze swoją armią na Mur, po tym, jak list wysłany przez Nocną Straż z prośbą o pomoc trafia do Davosa. Melisandre towarzyszy mu na Murze i pomaga w bitwie. Dzicy pokonani, a Mance Rayder pojmany. W czasie bitwy Melisandre zabija płomieniami orła, który należał kiedyś do Orella. Uczta dla wron Po bitwie Melisandre namawia Stannisa, by dał jej syna Mance’a Raydera, skoro nie mogła dostać Edrica Storma (Davos zabrał po kryjomu Edrica ze Smoczej Skały, by chronić go przed Melisandre). Tymczasem Lord dowódca Nocnej Straży, Jon Snow, potajemnie zamienia dziecko Mance’a z dzieckiem Goździk, dzikiej dziewczyny, która zaprzyjaźnia się z Samwellem. Dziki książę bezpiecznie dociera do Starego Miasta, z dala od Melisandre. Taniec ze smokami Melisandre pozostaje na Murze, gdy Stannis maszeruje z armią na południe zmierzyć się z Boltonami. Jej moce są o wiele silniejsze na Murze. Ciągle szuka wizji w płomieniach. Kiedy w nie zagląda, widzi „drewniane twarze, białe zwłoki” i tysiące czerwonych oczu oraz chłopaka z wilczą twarzą. Zakłada, że są to słudzy Wielkiego Innego. Prosi o wizje Azor Ahai, chcąc ujrzeć Stannisa, ale widzi tylko Jona Snowa, otoczonego czaszkami, jego twarz zmienia się z ludzkiej na wilczą. Kiedy ma wizje Jona, widzi jak otaczają go wrogowie i ostrzega go o ostrzach w ciemności. Mówi mu też, że widzi jego siostrę Aryę Stark – dziewczynkę na szarym, zdychającym koniu, która ucieka przed małżeństwem w kierunku Czarnego Zamku. Wciąż stara się ostrzec Jona, ale ten nie chce słuchać. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna na koniu w jej wizji to Alys Karstark, a nie Arya. Gdy Mance Rayder ma zostać spalony za dezercję, Melisandre rzuca na niego urok, przez co wygląda on jak Grzechocząca Koszula. Z kolei Grzechocząca Koszula, na którego też rzuciła urok, wygląda jak Mance i zostaje spalony zamiast niego. W końcu Melisandre ujawnia Jonowi Snow, kim naprawdę jest Grzechocząca Koszula. Jon wysyła Mance’a do Winterfell na ratunek Aryi (nie wie, że jest to Jeyne Poole), daje mu szansę, by tak zdobył jego zaufanie. Melisandre przewiduje śmierć trzech zwiadowców Nocnej Straży. Po tym jak Płaczka przynosi głowy zwiadowców nabite na włócznie, tak jak przepowiadała, Jon zaczyna brać jej wizje bardziej poważnie, choć dalej jest nieufny. Melisandre mówi lordowi Snow, że dzicy zaatakują Wschodnią Strażnicę – w płomieniach widziała wieże nad morzem pochłonięte czarną, krwawą falą. Przyznaje jednak, że wieże z jej wizji nie wyglądają tak, jak te we Wschodniej Strażnicy. Jon planuje wysłać ludzi do Hardhome ratunek dzikim. Melisandre twierdzi, że żaden statek, który tam wyśle, nie wróci. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie była kochanką Stannisa. Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Essos Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Żywi de:Melisandre en:Melisandre es:Melisandre it:Melisandre ja:メリサンドル lt:Melisandre pt-br:Melisandre ru:Мелисандра zh:梅丽珊卓